


Very Specific Taste

by CrownedAnxietyAttack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (In a playful way.), Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedAnxietyAttack/pseuds/CrownedAnxietyAttack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford froze in mid commentary when he felt hands on his belt.</p>
<p>He was not.</p>
<p>The hands on his belt tugged on the leather strap and slowly loosened his buckle.</p>
<p>Oh god he was.</p>
<p>Fiddleford swallowed dryly as felt Stan’s fingers play with the button on his slacks as he slowly dragged the brass zipper down, tooth by tooth.  Fiddleford had no idea what to do.  He wanted tell Stan to stop, but that would risk exposing his cover to Ford.  And on the other hand…if he was being honest, he didn’t want Stan to stop.  What he was doing…it was so filthy and wrong, but it only made Fiddleford more excited.  Ford could find them out.  It was a risk.  This was so wrong.  Fiddleford bit his lip as Stan’s large hands slid down his thighs and pulled him closer, his mouth palming the front of his underwear.  Ford swallowed his curse and continued to explain the mathematical process as his hips itched to move forward.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>This story will continue as a Fiddleford/Stan/Ford fic. Fiddleford will be romatically and sexually involved with both twins, while Ford and Stan fight over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Specific Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> How about Fids at a desk or behind the portal panel or something and Ford is trying to talk to him and Stan is underneath doing his absolute best to make Fids lose his cool.

Fiddleford massaged his temples as he struggled with the equation before him. He and Stanford had spent years working together to build an inter-dimensional portal and they were so close that Fiddleford could practically taste of metal and sparks. (He loved wielding. He wasn’t going to apologize for that.)

But they were stuck.

They were one equation away from building an actual working portal, but solving it was a problem of it’s own. It was driving Fiddleford crazy. Usually stuff like this would be a breeze for the two, but they couldn’t figure out where they went wrong.

“It’s supposed to be a two,” a joking and growling voice commented.

Fiddleford raised his head at stared at a man in surprise.  
“Stanley? What are you doing down here? You know Ford doesn’t like it when you come down here,” Fiddleford said seriously.

Stan was never allowed down in the basement. It’s wasn’t like Ford was hiding anything. In fact, he told Stan about everything they were doing, but Stan was never allowed to see any of their projects. Fiddleford wasn’t completely sure why things were like this, but he knew well enough that neither of the twins should ever break an agreement like this one. Especially not when it involved a rough patch in their childhood.

“Stan, you need to go. If he catches you down here…there could be a serious fight. I don’t want you two to fight,” Fiddleford said, getting out of his office chair.

“Easy, easy. It’s fine. Pointdexter is out playing Chase The Monster. He won’t be back for a while,” Stan said, gently pushed the blonde back into his seat.

Fiddleford gave him an uneasy look, still not convinced that this was okay. Which it wasn’t. This was keeping a secret from Ford. This was _lying_ to Ford. It made Fiddleford uneasy to see that Stan was completely fine with withholding information.  
Fiddleford was pulled out of his worried thoughts as Stan’s fingers brushed his cheek and Stan’s warm hand cupped his face. Stan leaned in close, his lips a hairsbreadth away with his pretty brown eyes drilling into Fiddleford’s light blue ones.

“Besides, I don’t ever get to see you and that makes me sad,” Stan murmured. Stan closed the gap between them and kissed the blonde passionately.

Fiddleford’s eyes widened but he couldn’t stop the groan in his throat or how his fingers clawed at the brunette’s shirt and shoulder. He had _no_ _idea_ what was going on between him and Stanley these days. For over a month or two now Stan had been treating him differently. He still teased him. He still gave him playful beatings like choke holds and noogies. But his touches had become tender. Stan’s fingers would graze Fiddleford’s exposed skin at any given chance and recently they had started kissing. Nothing serious, just light pecks on the lips or sometimes they had long lingering kisses, but nothing that lasted too long or lead to other activities. They never got serious. Not that Fiddleford would have minded. He was no stranger to sexual activities with another male, far from it. And Stan was quite a looker.

Fiddleford really wouldn’t have minded.

Stan pulled out of their kiss and Fiddleford whined. He wanted to feel his lips against his for just a few more minutes. He was slowly becoming addicted to them, to be honest.

Stan hummed a chuckle and raised Fiddleford’s chin higher. “You make so many cute faces when I kiss you. It always made me wonder what you’d look while I fucked you fast and rough,” Stan purred.

Fiddleford blushed lightly at his words and swallowed. “I’m, ah, I’m a top, Stanley. I don’t bottom,” Fiddleford said, his mouth dry and feeling like it was stuffed with cottonballs. Stan’s eyebrows shot up as he blinked at Fiddleford, his grin slipping away.

“Really? I honestly didn’t expect tha-.”

“Fiddleford! I think I might have figured out what’s wrong with the equation,” Ford called out, stepping out of the elevator.

Fiddleford stared through the window with wide eyes. Shit. They were going to be in _deep_ _shit_. Fiddleford pulled out of Stan’s grip as his eyes wildly searched for a hiding spot for Stan. The only place able to hide Stan’s stocky form was his desk which was currently facing the portal. The front and the sides would shield Stan from his brother’s view, but the back was wide open. Fiddleford bit his lip in hesitation as Ford called his name a second time. He was close. Fiddleford grabbed the front of Stan’s shirt and dragged him over to his desk, covering Stan’s mouth when he tried to argue, and pushed him under his desk. Stan grunted and huffed, rolling his eyes at the blonde’s actions. Sure, he didn’t want to fight with his brother about being in their Nerd Land, but he’d rather not be cramped under a stupid desk. Just as Stan was about to speak up, Fiddleford sat down in his chair and slid his legs under his desk, fully concealing Stan from Ford’s sight. Stan choked and his eyes widened. Fiddleford had spread his legs far apart to accommodate for Stan’s body, exposing his crotch to the brunette. Light bounced off the brass tip of the blonde’s zipper and belt buckle. Stan smirked and licked his lips as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Alright. This wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Fiddleford picked up his pencil and stared down at his work, pretending to appear focused on his work but ending up looking a little frightened.

“I think I figured out where we messed up,” Ford said rushing over to his best friend.

Fiddleford swallowed and looked up at Ford with fake excitement. “You did? Where?” he asked, subconsciously scooting in closer to Stan. Ford stood at the front of Fiddleford’s desk and leaned over the top, his finger jabbing at Fiddleford’s scribbles.

“Right there. That eight is supposed to be a four,” Ford said grinning ear to ear. Fiddleford’s brows furrowed as he became distracted by math.

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be an eight,” Fiddleford said. He grabbed an extra piece of paper and began explaining the equation.

The perfect distraction.

Fiddleford froze in mid commentary when he felt hands on his belt.

He was not.

The hands on his belt tugged on the leather strap and slowly loosened his buckle.

Oh god he was.

Fiddleford swallowed dryly as felt Stan’s fingers play with the button on his slacks as he slowly dragged the brass zipper down, tooth by tooth. Fiddleford had no idea what to do. He wanted tell Stan to stop, but that would risk exposing his cover to Ford. And on the other hand…if he was being honest, he didn’t want Stan to stop. What he was doing…it was so _filthy_ and _wrong_ , but it only made Fiddleford more excited. Ford could find them out. It was a risk. This was so wrong. Fiddleford bit his lip as Stan’s large hands slid down his thighs and pulled him closer, his mouth palming the front of his underwear. Ford swallowed his curse and continued to explain the mathematical process as his hips itched to move forward. Stan’s lips wrapped around his clothed cock as his wet tongue licked the material. His warm breath made his crotch just that much hotter and it was starting to make Fiddleford’s brain to cloud. His words started to slur as he tried to stay focused, luckily Ford hadn’t noticed, thinking that it was just the blonde’s southern drawl.

“Shit, you’re right. Damnit, I thought I solved our problem. Do you have any leads? Any ideas on where we messed up?” Ford asked.

“W-well, there’s one spot I saw that I don’t think was done correctly,” Fiddleford said with a loud gulp. Stan’s fingers were slipping behind the band of his underwear, his calloused fingertips brushing over his cut hips.

“Let me see,” Ford said. Fiddleford’s heart raced and Ford moved to stand next to him, their arms brushing as Stan pulled his underwear down to expose his half-hard erection. Fiddleford knew Stan was smirking.

“H-here,” Fiddleford stuttered as he pointed at the string of equations with the tip of his pencil. He bit his bottom lip hard and he hissed quietly, the noise going unnoticed by Ford.

Stan’s fingers wrapped around Fiddleford’s cock and gently stroked him, his tongue dashing out to lap at the tip. The blonde raised a hand to cover his mouth as Ford took the pencil from him. He tried to appear like he was contemplating the issue, but in reality he was biting down hard on the skin of his finger. Ford was so close to both of them. If either of them got too loud, Ford would know everything. It was stupid to get excited over something so risky, but here he was. Getting hard in a man’s hands as his brother stood right next to them, no clue to what was going on. The whole thing was so _twisted_ but for some reason he _loved_ it.

Stan’s tongue swirled on Fiddleford’s head before light kisses were brushed along his hard length. His tongue lovingly licked along the side of the blonde’s cock as Fiddleford’s face started to turn pink. Stan licked his lips as he smirked at Fiddleford’s stomach, knowing that the man had to be showing signs of strain by now. He opened his mouth wider and slipped the tip of Fiddleford’s cock in his mouth, gently sucking on the leaking red head. Fiddleford let out a groan and saved face by clearing his throat loudly. Ford paid no attention to him as he continued to work on a difficult equation. Completely oblivious to their actions and Stan’s presence. Stan softly hummed, making sure to stay quiet enough to go undetected, and took in more of Fiddleford’s cock. He stopped half way and sucked hard. Fiddleford’s eyes widened and he threw a hand over his mouth as he let out a strained groan. His face turned red in embarrassment and horror.

“You okay, Fids? You’ve been coughing a lot,” Ford said, only sparing a glance down at the blonde. Stan grinned around Fiddleford’s cock and snickered at his brother’s lack of detective skills, but was quickly quieted by Fiddleford’s foot which firmly kicked his side.

“I-I’m fine. I think the dust is just getting to me,” Fiddleford said with a weak smile.

Ford shrugged and went back to work. Fiddleford lost the grin and glanced down at his lap. All he could see were Stan’s fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. He wished he could see more. He wanted to see Stan’s lips stretched around his cock as he bobbed his head. He wanted to see the drool falling from the corners of his mouth. He wanted to see the pleasured look on the brunette’s face as he fucked his throat. And the noises. Fiddleford desperately wanted to hear what Stan sounded like when he fucked his throat raw. Every slurp, gasp, and moan, he wanted to hear it all. But he fucking _couldn’t_. He hated that.

Fiddleford glanced up at Ford, noticing how intent he was on his work. Fiddleford swallowed and moved his left hand off the desk and slipped it underneath. His fingertips brushed Stan’s stubbled jaw and Fiddleford bit his lip. This was such a big risk. Stan hummed around his cock and his hand grabbed Fiddleford’s hand and gently and raised it to rest on his head. His hand disappeared back to Fiddleford’s thigh as he began taking in more of his cock. Fiddleford let out a shaky breath and slid his fingers through Stan’s hair before tightening his grip and guiding him along to swallow him whole. Fiddleford whined as Stan eagerly took all of him in, his nose soon buried in a batch of curly blonde pubes with the head of Fiddleford’s erection hitting the back of his throat. Fiddleford whole face was red and he was glad that Ford was so engrossed with that damn equation. Fiddleford licked his lips and tightened his grip on Stan’s hair, tugging at the thick locks to get him to move. Stan smirked and did as was motioned and slowly pulled back, trying not to moan at the feeling of Fiddleford’s cock dragging over his tongue. Stan sucked hard on the head and licked it lovingly before slowly sinking down on his cock again, moaning at the way Fiddleford filled his throat. The blonde kicked his side again to keep him quiet, but the motion was weak. Stan smirked as he watched Fiddleford’s stomach expand and shrink rapidly. He was enjoying this.

Not the blowjob. The blowjob when without saying. It was the secrecy that was making the blonde’s cock harden on his tongue and fill more of his throat. He was loving the risk of getting caught. Stan’s body buzzed with excitement. He loved that too. Once every inch of the blonde’s cock was in his mouth, the brunette swallowed, his throat massaging his pulsing cock. Fiddleford moaned but quickly covered it with a cough. Stan smirked as he wondered how long Fiddleford was able to keep the act up. Stan pulled back and pushed forward, slowly bobbing his head and quickly gaining speed. Fiddleford bit his hand as he choked on a moan. He tugged on Stan’s hair, motioning for him to go faster. Stan smirked as eagerly did as told. Fiddleford whined as his breathing became choppy and his hips twitched, greedily wanting to thrust into Stan’s hot, wet mouth. Fuck his mouth felt too good. It was so warm and soft and unbelievably wet. There had to be drool falling from his mouth. Fiddleford almost groaned at the thought. A hand grabbed his arm and his body locked up. _Shit_. They had been found out. Stan stilled as well when he felt the blonde’s body stiffen under his hands. Their hearts raced in unison as they waited for their fate.

“Does this look right to you?” Ford asked, sliding his paper over to rest in front of Fiddleford.

The blonde sighed and his body relaxed as he glanced over the math. He tugged on Stan’s hair, telling him that he could continue, as he assured Ford that there wasn’t a flaw in sight. Ford grunted with a displeased look on his face and moved on to another line of equations, still searching for the problem. Fiddleford whined quietly as Stan started bobbing his head again, his tongue twisting around his girth as drool fell from his lips. Fiddleford twitched in Stan’s throat and the brunette groaned, receiving another kick to his side. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if they were found out. Ford could get mad all he wanted. Even if they were found out and Ford started yelling at him, Stan wouldn’t stop sucking Fiddleford’s cock. He loved the weight of it on his tongue and the salty taste too much to stop. Ford could yell and scream and Stan still wouldn’t stop. Hell, Ford wouldn’t be able to stop them from fucking right in front of them. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care if Ford saw his best friend fucking the hell out of his brother. Stan’s cock twitched in his jeans as it begged to be free from the denim prison. Fuck, he wanted that. He _wanted_ someone to watch as Fiddleford had his way with him. He _wanted_ Ford to look at him in disgust as Fiddleford fucked his throat and came on his mouth and face. Stan so desperately wanted to be treated like a dirty whore and humiliated so badly that he couldn’t look anyone in the eyes for weeks.

And he wanted Fiddleford to do it.

Stan moaned rather loudly as he swallowed Fiddleford’s cock with everything he had, quickening his pace so the blonde’s cock hit the back of his throat hard. Fiddleford kicked his hip again for being too loud but he wasn’t doing much better. He was panting and his face was beyond red and his vision blurred from pleasure. His hands shook as they clawed at the desk and dug into Stan’s scalp. His hips twitched and his thighs trembled as disgusting slurping and choking noises floated out from under the desk. Fiddleford bit his lip and whimpered as he relished those noises. They were so _wet_ and _loud_. Stan was obviously pushing himself too much, but fuck if Fiddleford didn’t enjoy that. Both of them had become careless. Their noises were getting louder. Audible. They couldn’t so easily excuse the sounds that fell from their mouths.

Stan was dying under the desk. It was so hot down there due to his and Fiddleford’s over worked body heat mixing, making his skin slick with sweat. His jeans had become too tight. He clawed at the button and zipper to free himself, whining as he struggled to do so.

Fiddleford wasn’t doing much better. Teeth marks bruised the skin on his hand as he struggled to silence himself. His cock was pulsing and twitching in Stan’s mouth and it was driving him wild. Fuck. Who cared if Ford found out. That wasn’t going to stop Fiddleford from fucking Stan’s throat until he came, making the brunette swallow every drop. He’d most likely lose his friendship, but hell, this felt too good to give up. “Come on, just a little more. Almost there,” Fiddleford whispered lowly.

Stan caught his words and moaned, drool falling from his chin and dripping onto his own cock as he pumped it furiously. God he was so close. Fiddleford’s breath hitched and he almost voiced that he was about to cum, but kept his mouth shut when he remembered that Ford was still there. He tightened his grip on Stan’s hair as he jerked his hips forward. He was about to cum.

“Yes! I figured it out! I solved the problem!” Ford cheered happily. Ford suddenly grabbed Fiddleford’s face and kissed him hard. Fiddleford couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Ahh~! Shit! Mhmmff,” Fiddleford moaned as he came, kissing Ford back with ferocity. Stan moaned as cum filled his throat and he eagerly drank it all up. Sucking every last drop out of him. Stan stroked his own cock twice more and came with a whining grunt, his hips bucking and cum stained the floor and Fiddleford’s pants. Fiddleford groaned as he felt Stan’s tongue lap at his spent cock. Or maybe it was because of Ford biting his bottom lip and his tongue brushing his own as their kiss deepened. How in the hell did he end up kissing Ford anyways? Ford broke their kiss just as Stan pulled of his cock with a loud slurp, licking his lips gleefully. Ford blushed at Fiddleford and let go of his face as he took a step back.

“I-I’m sorry for kissing you like that. I just…I got a little excited and…,” Ford blushed harder as he stared down at the floor in shame, “I’m sorry.” Ford whirled around and practically ran away, face red and body flush with embarrassment. Fiddleford blinked. He was so lost.

“That’s rude. You kiss my brother while I’m choking on your cum. I’m starting to think you might be the whore instead of me,” Stan mocked and he pushed Fiddleford’s chair back. Fiddleford blushed.

“I-I didn’t mean to! He kissed me! I just…I was lost in the passion and just…kissed him back,” Fiddleford stuttered shyly. Stan smirked and wrapped his arms around Fiddleford’s waist and leaned into his lap.

“Eh, I ain’t mad. I one upped him by giving you the best blowjob ever, so,” Stan joked with a shrug. Fiddleford frowned at him with a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

“You’re terrible.”

“Terribly good-lookin’.”

“Don’t make me gag.”

“You weren’t the one choking on cock just a few moments ago.”

“Oh my god.”


End file.
